


Elysium

by frankmcewan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankmcewan/pseuds/frankmcewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если собственный разум - твой злейший враг? <br/>Что, если ты не знаешь что реально, а что сон? <br/>Что, если твой друг предает тебя, а твой враг спасает твою шкуру... А потом ты просыпаешься. <br/>Когда ты - герой триллера, сюжет которого тебе не известен. И все твои кошмары внезапно стали реальностью.<br/>Что случается, когда ты попадаешь в капкан, вырваться из которого можно одним способом. <br/>Нужно проснуться.<br/>Проснись!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Когда он думает, его лицо застывает. И остаются только глаза. Неимоверно живые, умные. Только они и выдают своим непрерывным движением тот хаос, что царит у него в голове. Что там, должно быть, за хаос. Представить себе невозможно. Его мозг непрерывно работает. Днем и ночью, спит он или бодрствует, он всегда думает. Анализирует. Это его дар. И его проклятие. Его зовут Шерлок Холмс.

Сейчас он абсолютно неподвижен. Почти абсолютно – глаза пристально вглядываются в трещину на стене напротив. Обводят ее края, определяют длину, глубину. Около полутора метров. Кажется, будто трещина пронзила стену насквозь. Но нет, сквозняка нет, а он бы обязательно был, если бы трещина была сквозная. Следовательно, стена не повреждена полностью. Но если присмотреться – очень хорошо присмотреться – то можно заметить свет, проникающий с другой стороны стены. Это определенно солнечный свет, будто проникающий сквозь завесу листьев, но вот проблема – с другой стороны стены улица на окраине Лондона и да, сейчас почти ночь и на улице тьма, хоть глаза выколи. Вывод? Вывод – за стеной Лондон, но трещина ведет не в Лондон. Безумно? Бессмысленно? Отнюдь. Отбросьте все невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался. Вот вам и ответ. Куда ведет трещина – уже следующий вопрос. На который нам нужно обязательно получить ответ. Что будет, если прикоснуться к краю трещины? Ничего не должно, если трещина обычная. Но она, вернее всего, не очень обычная. Что случится? Не знаю. Стоит проверить.

Если Шерлок Холмс находит ответ на вопрос, который занимал его и если этот ответ требует действий – он будет действовать. Еще секунду назад он казался статуей, а сейчас он сорвался с места и в пару секунд преодолел расстояние до трещины. Вскидывает руку в кожаной перчатке и легко касается трещины примерно в середине.

Что может произойти, если прикоснуться к трещине в стене?

Казалось бы, ничего не должно…

Как только кожа перчатки соприкасается с грубым бетоном стены, раздается взрыв и трещина разлетается миллионом осколков, разрушая стену. Рука величайшего консультирующего сыщика все еще касается трещины, уже не существующей. А через секунду все заканчивается. То есть, ВСЕ заканчивается. Что бы это ни было – взрыв, стена, разнесенная на мельчайшие кусочки – мираж или реальность, но стена цела и невредима. Ничто не портит ее великолепие, если серую бетонную стену в захолустной квартирке на окраине города можно назвать великолепной. 

Трещина исчезла.

***

Доктор Джон Ватсон не страдает психическими расстройствами. Это факт. Но этот факт подвергается сомнению, когда Джон Ватсон не может вспомнить, что он делает на полу в пустой, однозначно не жилой, квартире, совершенно один.

Воспоминания приходят толчками.

_Маленькая девочка, не старше семи лет. Сидит на стуле спокойно и прямо держит спину. Она пришла совсем одна._

_\- В стене у меня в комнате есть трещина, - спокойно говорит девочка. - Вы поможете мне?_

_Она очень милая. Завитки темных мягких локонов обрамляют личико сердечком, большие карие глаза смотрят мягким, но отстраненным взглядом._

_\- Трещина? Почему бы твоим родителям не позвать строителей?_

_\- Вы поможете мне._

_Голос у нее все такой же спокойный, с абсолютно взрослыми интонациями._

_\- С чего ты взяла?_

_\- Потому что мне страшно, - спокойно парирует девочка. Она протягивает Шерлоку листок бумаги, на котором написан адрес. После того, как Шерлок взял листок, девочка встает и просто уходит. Некоторое время царит безмолвие. А потом Шерлок срывается с места и, на бегу схватив пальто, и крикнув:_

_\- Джон, ты идешь или как? – уходит._

\- Шерлок? 

Голос звучит гулко в пустой квартире. В ответ лишь звенящая тишина. Джон, морщась, поднимается на ноги, вновь окликает Шерлока. В сумраке квартиры никого нет.

_В такой квартире не может жить маленькая девочка. Три комнаты, везде голые стены. Стойкий запах старости и пустоты. Сразу видно – много лет здесь уже никто не живет. Все равно мы осматриваем каждую комнату и, наконец, трещина обнаруживается. Должно быть, эта комната раньше служила детской – на полу до сих пор разброшены игрушки. Но выглядит это как остатки жизни после ядерного взрыва. Цветные кубики с буквами давно выцвели, теперь они все примерно одного бело-серого цвета, а буквы на них уже не разобрать. У куклы нет глаз-пуговок, и нитка-ротик распустилась._

_На город медленно опускаются сумерки, укутывая улицы вуалью ночи. Фонари не горят, и в комнате становится все темнее и темнее._

Кухня пуста. Трехногий стул стоит посреди комнаты, как символ вечности и нерушимости кухонных стульев. И на трех ногах держимся и будем держаться! – ну или что-то в этом роде. Дверца кухонного шкафа скрипуче покачивается на одной петле. 

\- Шерлок!

Поочередный осмотр всех трех комнат ничего не дает. Шерлок Холмс исчез, испарился. Джон обнаружил себя стоящим перед стеной, на которой прежде была трещина.

Стоп. Что значит прежде? Куда она делась?

Голову внезапно пронзила острая боль, так что Джон невольно зажмурился. Когда открыл глаза и взгляд его, наконец, сфокусировался, он отпрянул от стены. ТЫ ПОТЕРЯЛ ЕГО. Размашистые буквы, написанные в… Ярости? Испуге? Написаны красной краской. 

Дыхание Джона учащается, бетонные стены все сильнее давят на него, паника захлестывает все его существо. Ему слышится? Детский смех. Лицо ехидно усмехающейся малышки, она выглядывает в дверь. Но вот она исчезла.

Будто что-то в уголке его глаза, что он увидеть не может.

Комната кружится перед глазами.

Слова на стене.

ШЕРЛОК.

Резкий поворот. Девочка. Хихиканье.

_Задыхаюсь, воздуха не хватает…_

ПОТЕРЯН.

_Это какое-то сумасшествие…_

\- ШЕРЛОК!

_Я... я потерял его._

***

…Телефон противно вибрирует в кармане брюк. Спина за ночь жутко затекла, будто он провел ее на деревянных нарах или на каменном полу, а не в мягкой постели, которую заботливо подготовила миссис Хадсон. Телефон продолжает вибрировать. Почему он в кармане? Что, даже раздеться поленился… Вибрация прекращается. И возобновляется снова. 

\- Ну кому я нужен?!

Кряхтя, Ватсон извлекает телефон из кармана и в тот же момент он прекращает вибрировать.

_12 пропущенных вызовов._

О, ну как это мило. Кому-то я действительно нужен?

Джон отбрасывает телефон и когда его металлический корпус звонко сталкивается с бетонным полом, Джон окончательно просыпается. И резко садится.

_Девочка._

_Квартира._

_Трещина._

_Взрыв._

_Шерлок?_

\- Шерлок!

Сердце колотится где-то в горле, затрудняя дыхание. Очередной приступ паники затапливает Джона, мысли путаются, руки начинают нервно дрожать. Все, что происходило вчера, кажется просто дурным сном, сумасшествием, бредовым кошмаром. 

Пальцы Джона привычно набирают номер Шерлока, но приятный и отстраненный голос девушки-диспетчера безразлично сообщает, что номер набран неправильно.

Дважды.

Трижды _номер набран неправильно или не существует._

Никогда Джон Ватсон не ошибался в номере Шерлока. 

 

Еще несколько касаний клавиш.

\- Миссис Хадсон? Да, я... миссис... миссис Хадсон, Шерлок сейчас дома? – непрерывный поток слов миссис Хадсон, слышавшийся из трубки резко прекращается. – _Джон, дорогой, прости, кто?_ \- Шерлок Холмс. Миссис Хадсон, он вчера вернулся домой? – _Джон, милый, я не понимаю о ком ты говоришь… Где ты был?_

Джон в ярости жмет на отбой. Что значит «я не понимаю о ком ты говоришь»?! Миссис Хадсон и Шерлок как тетушка и непоседливый племянник – всегда все знают друг о друге. Не случился же у нее внезапный провал в памяти? Амнезия, конечно, явление не редкое, но такого засранца, как Шерлок Холмс, забыть не так-то просто. 

Как Джон выбирался из глуши и добирался в адекватный центр Лондона, он не помнил. Но прекрасно запомнил испуганное лицо миссис Хадсон, когда он ворвался в квартиру. Она лепетала что-то непонятное и нервически-истеричное, предлагала ему успокоиться и выпить травяного чайку.

\- Идите к черту со своим чайком, миссис Хадсон! – сорвался в один момент Джон. Долго ее упрашивать не пришлось, и домовладелица испарилась. К черту ли она направилась или заваривать себе травяной чай – неизвестно. Джона сейчас куда больше занимало другое. 

Сбивая углы и задевая косяки, он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, в их с Шерлоком квартиру. Задыхаясь от быстрой ходьбы и волнения, он застыл на пороге. 

Ноутбук на столе. 

Трость в углу. 

Чашка кофе на стопке книг оставила после себя круглое коричневое пятно на обложке словаря «Английский – Хинди; Хинди – Английский». 

Покрывало, накинутое на кресло, сбилось набок, будто кто-то только что сидел и встал за печеньем к чаю. 

Наверняка, за «Джейми Доджерс». Самое популярное печенье в Лондоне и, черт его дери, самое вкусное.

Но самое главное – ни следа Шерлока Холмса.

Нет его лучшего друга-черепа на каминной полке. 

Нет его пальто и его шляпы.

Той самой, охотничьей непонятной ушанки.

_\- Смертельное фрисби? – Шерлок задумчиво рассматривает шляпу. А Джон из-за газеты наблюдает за ним и посмеивается. Он забавный, его лучший друг. И абсолютно сумасшедший._

Нет ничего, что могло бы напомнить о присутствии в квартире Шерлока Холмса. 

Ни-че-го.

Джон тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, прислонившись к косяку. Все продолжает казаться безумным сном.

За спиной послышались тихие мягкие шаги миссис Хадсон.

\- Так кто же такой Шерлок Холмс?

***

Сегодня понедельник, Элла сразу же согласилась на прием. Думается, она в некотором смысле жалеет Джона, судя по сочувственным взглядам, которые он время от времени ловит на себе.

Она терпеливо смотрит на мужчину.

Он все еще молчит. Не знает, с чего следует начать.

Молчание становится невыносимым, Элла первая нарушает его.

\- Джон, Вас снова мучают кошмары? 

В памяти всплывает сон – мешанина света, крика и страха. 

Джон сдавленно кивает. 

В горле стоит ком, мешающий не то что говорить, даже дышать. 

Элла терпеливо вздыхает. На самом деле ее зовут мисс Томпсон, но она просит называть себя по имени. Так, по ее словам, должно быть легче доверять ей.

\- Джон, поверьте, я понимаю, что вам тяжело. Вы знаете, грусть достаточна сама по себе, но чтобы справиться с ней, нужно поделиться ею с другим.

Она хочет помочь.

Но как же тяжело справиться с собой, совладать со своим предательски дрожащим голосом.

\- Мой друг... пропал. Я потерял его.

\- Ваш друг?

\- Мой... лучший друг. Его зовут Шерлок Холмс, - Джон бросает на Эллу быстрый, но полный надежды взгляд, но встречается со стеной непонимания – она не знает его. Ну, конечно, она знает, обязана знать! – Элла, вы знаете человека по имени Шерлок Холмс?

\- К сожалению, это имя ни о чем не говорит мне .

Чувствуешь себя главным героем психологического триллера, сюжет которого тебе неизвестен. 

\- Джон, думаю, вам стоит поговорить о… Шерлоке, верно? Поговорить о нем с вашими общими знакомыми, друзьями, коллегами по работе?

Быстрый взгляд.

Общие друзья… Что же, друзьями их назвать сложно.

_\- У меня нет друзей! – никогда его еще таким не видел. Он в панике… Шерлок Холмс в панике. Руки дрожат, голос срывается. А четыре слова, выкрикнутые в запале ссоры, неожиданно больно ранят. Нет друзей._

_\- Да, верно. У тебя их нет._

Воспоминание, неожиданно яркое, застает врасплох.

Но в голове прочно засел совет Эллы. Недурной, очень недурной совет. Который либо подтвердит, что все это – большой и не особенно смешной розыгрыш Шерлока и миссис Хадсон, или можно брать справку в дурку.

\- Я… Мне… Мне пора, большое спасибо Вам, Элла.

\- Не за что, Джон, - отвечает она, но он уже за дверью офиса, на улице, уверенный, вдохновленный, готовый отыскать Шерлока Холмса. В голове складывается определенный список людей, готовых ответить на вопросы.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Молли? – Джон тихонько постучал по раскрытой двери. Она всегда оставляет ее открытой – наверное, чтобы чувствовать хоть какую-то связь с внешним миром, все-таки, морг – не лучшее место, где следовало бы работать юной девушке. Она опять суетится, бросается к шкафу, достает что-то, бежит обратно, что-то рассматривает, что-то разрезает, что-то щупает, что-то где-то помечает. 

Волосы затянуты в хвост, она всегда убирает их, чтобы не мешали при работе. Когда она бегает, хвост забавно покачивается. Непослушная прядь все-таки выбилась из-под резинки и теперь щекочет ей нос. 

Молли щурится, наклонившись над журналом регистрации, втягивает носом воздух.   
И громко чихает.

\- Будь здорова, Молли, - произнсит Джон чуть громче. Она испуганно поднимает голову, как дикий зверек, застигнутый врасплох. Ее маленькое личико с острыми чертами, постоянно вскинутые изумленные брови. 

\- О, Джон! Привет, давно не виделись, - ее тонкий голосок выдает, как она рада его видеть. Они никогда не были по-настоящему близкими друзьями, но, думается, она рада любому, кто навестил бы ее.

\- Да нет, виделись мы всего несколько дней назад.

Она выжидающе смотрит. 

Повисает неловкая тишина. В отсутствие Шерлока с Молли тяжело общаться – не о чем даже поговорить и не знаешь с чего начать разговор. Когда он находился в лаборатории, все вертелось вокруг него. Джон, Молли, все помогали ему и слушались его. А когда нет его – центра их общей маленькой Вселенной – общение не клеится. 

– Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе? – выпаливает Джон первое, что пришло на ум. Им нужно поговорить, а делать это в морге как-то… ну, не по себе. 

Молли непонимающе хлопает ресницами:

\- Джон, ты что… - напряженная атмосфера нарастает. В любом случае, в морге приглашение звучало несколько эксцентрично.

\- Эм, Молли, мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем, - губы Джона кривит неловкая извиняющаяся улыбка, а Молли смеется не менее неловко.

\- Ну… Джон, честно говоря, мне надо работать, тут привезли двоих, близнецы, мужчина и женщина, им по сорок восемь лет, двойное самоубийство. Не хочешь на них взглянуть? 

\- Как они умерли?

\- Вспороли друг другу животы. Должно быть, они умирали долго и мучительно, такого и врагу не пожелаешь, - беспечно говорит Молли. Джона невольно передернуло. Да уж, и как она справляется с этим? Мучают ли ее ночные кошмары или ей снятся розовые слоники, пасущиеся на кисейных берегах?

\- Нет, я, пожалуй, воздержусь. 

\- Ну ладно, - разочарованно тянет она. – Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

\- Ты давно видела Шерлока? –он задерживаю дыхание, ожидая ответа. Молли вежливо улыбается, но хмурится.

\- Шерлока?

\- Да, Шерлока. Шерлока Холмса, - нетерпеливо повторяет Джон.

\- Кто такой Шерлок Холмс?

\- Ты серьезно? – на мгновение кажется, что слов не находится, но потом они прорывают плотину спокойствия и льются непрерывным потоком. – Как ты можешь спрашивать кто такой Шерлок Холмс, когда сама прожужжала все уши всем окружающим людям о нем, когда ты столько лет по уши в него влюблена, когда ты терпела унижения от него, когда – ты видела, что у него нет к тебе никаких чувств – все равно надеялась и ждала чего-то, как рождественского подарка под елкой. После всего этого _ТЫ_ спрашиваешь у меня _кто такой Шерлок Холмс?_

Джон с трудом пытается восстановить дыхание, а Молли даже не старается сдерживать слез – соленые капельки быстро катятся по бархатистой коже порозовевших от стыда щек. Джон явно перегнул палку и слава Богу, что эта палка не сломалась. Молли была под номером один в списке недодрузей Шерлока. 

Теперь ее можно вычеркнуть. 

_Или я сошел с ума, или это коллективный заговор, во главе которого стоит сам Шерлок и задача которого – опять же, свести меня с ума._

\- Джон, - шепчет Молли. - Тебе лучше уйти. 

Джон разворачивается и уходит, на прощание зло хлопнув дверью. 

***  
Следующие в списке друзей ~~Оушена~~ Шерлока – Лестрейд и Донован. Эти двое, хотя и терпят Шерлока с трудом, по-своему дорожат им. Не только из-за блестящих дедуктивных способностей Холмса, благодаря которому Скотланд Ярд выбрался из дерьма нераскрытых дел. Как бы Лестрейд ни закатывал глаза, как бы Донован не обзывала его, они одни из людей, знающих его лучше всех. 

Они не могут не знать кто такой Шерлок Холмс.

\- Шерлок Холмс? Впервые слышу, - Лестрейд лениво смотрит на Джона, параллельно пережевывая сэндвич. Ноги на столе, сам он представляет собой человека, который пытается быть большим боссом.

\- Слушай, Лестрейд, - начинает Джон, но он меня прерывает.

\- Просто Грег, мы же с тобой сто лет знакомы.

\- Грег. Да, хорошо, - я он вздыхает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - Я присяду?

\- Да, конечно… - Лестрейд явно озадачен. Хотя, озадачить его не составляет большого труда.

\- Грег, если я тебе задам один вопрос, ты ответишь? Учитывая, что ответ на этот вопрос может равно спасти жизнь или погубить ее.

Лестрейд косится на Джона, как на умалишенного, ну и черт с ним. Он молчит долго, около минуты, и начинает казаться, что он уже никогда не подберет свою челюсть, которая провисла до пола.

\- Грег, слушай…

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке, что ты хотел узнать? – ну наконец-то он закрыл рот, а то его недопрожеванный сэндвич несколько… хм… смущал.

\- Ты помнишь то дело, когда мы только познакомились? Я еще окрестил его «Этюд в розовых тонах».

\- Ах, те самоубийства?

\- Да, это не самоу… Да, те самоубийства. Дело раскрыто?

\- Неа, валяется среди нераскрытых, а что?

\- Ничего… нет, ничего. Спасибо, Лестрейд, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Джон поднимается из кресла. Мозг лихорадочно работает. Не попрощавшись, погруженный в невеселые мысли, Джон толкнул плечом стеклянную дверь, готовый уйти, но голос Лестрейда остановил его.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что ты заявляешься ко мне в кабинет, задаешь странные вопросы, а потом просто уходишь? – Ну, нет, второго испытания его челюсть не выдержит, если все ему рассказать. Пускай пребывает в мирном неведении.

\- Ну да. Доброго дня, Лестрейд.

***

\- Ну, привет, докторишка, чего тебе? 

_Я люблю эту женщину. Честно._

\- Здравствуй, Салли, тоже рад тебя видеть, я отлично поживаю, как ты? – сарказм. 

Судя по виду, Донован уже злая, хотя, погодите-ка секунду, она всегда злая. Бесить ее сильнее опасно. Но, знаете, ее забавно бесить. Джону-то она ничего не сделает, а смотреть на кипящую Салли довольно изысканное удовольствие, рассчитанное на гурманов с исключительным вкусом. Нужно признать, Джон один из таких гурманов. 

\- Не беси меня, Ватсон, говори чего тебе надо и проваливай, я есть хочу. 

Перед сержантом Донован стоит в стакане кофе и завернутый в фольгу сэндвич, судя по запаху. С тунцом, судя по запаху. Скотланд Ярд питается исключительно сэндвичами. - Слушай, ты Шерлока давно видела?

\- Кого?

\- Шерлока. Холмса. Сумасшедшего. Фрика?

\- Слышишь, Ватсон, дружеский совет. Займись рыбалкой, - Салли корчит рожицу в стиле “true story” и покачивает кучерявой шевелюрой.

\- Меня раздражают рыбы. 

Ватсон разворачивается и идет прочь. Бесполезно еще трясти Донован, она, может, и злюка, но честная. Не знает – значит, не знает. 

Он уже предчувствует, что скажут люди, к которым он направляется, но это не расстраивает. Либо лимит нервных клеток истрачен, либо окончательно шизанулся. 

Салли с набитым ртом кричит вслед:

\- Ну вот и катись, и так аппетит мне испортил!

***

После духоты участка на улице приятно прохладно. Голод появился внезапно и сбил мысли с привычного потока. Желудок требует хлеба, только потом мозг готов воспринимать зрелища. Вспомнились обеденные сэндвичи бравых служителей Скотланд Ярда и под ложечкой противно засосало. Стоит все же перекусить. А после обдумать план дальнейших действий. В кармане уныло позванивает мелочь. 

Кто еще остается? На ум приходит Мориарти, вежливо постучавшись в дверки воспаленного сознания. Джон истерически хохотнул. Просто представил себе ситуацию: _\- Как твой чай, Джим? – Отлично, Джон, спасибо! – Не за что, Джим, у меня тут к тебе вопрос возник, ты давно виделся со своим заклятым врагом, ну, Шерлоком Холмсом? – Ах, с ним? Ну да, совсем на днях виделись!_  
Джона начинает трясти от сдерживаемого смеха. Истерика на подходе.

\- Сэр, мелочи не найдется? – прокуренный голос над ухом приводит его в чувство. Он оборачивается. Девушка, бездомная, замерзшая, с пластиковым стаканчиком в руке осматривает Джона, гадая, есть ли у него деньги.

\- А тебе зачем?

\- На чай, сэр.

Секунду он широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на нее. Она или не она? Он почти уверен, что это та же самая девушка, что и тогда. Когда они впервые встретились с Мориарти, Шерлок тогда с ее помощью отыскал Голема. Джон судорожно лезет во внутренний карман за бумажником и вытаскивает оттуда полтинник. Последняя крупная купюра, остальное уже совсем по мелочи.

\- Держи пятьдесят. Ты не скажешь мне одну вещь?

\- Что надо, сэр? – она явно рада полученным деньгам, но напугана вопросом.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Сара, - она хмурится.

\- Сара, - вежливо обращается он к ней, боясь спугнуть. - Ты не знаешь человека по имени Шерлок Холмс?

\- Никак нет, сэр, такого не знаю, - Сара облегченно вздыхает. - Я могу еще чем-то помочь, сэр?

Джон пристально рассматривает лицо девушки, пока та нервно оглядывается. Это однозначно она, та же самая девушка, но и она не помнит Шерлока. 

_Я еще соглашусь, если Лестрейд, Донован, Молли и миссис Хадсон сговорились, с трудом, но поверю. Но чтобы они отыскали ту же самую бездомную… нет, их IQ на такое не способен. Да и это не очень-то похоже на дружескую шутку, вряд ли бы они таким стали заниматься?_

\- Нет, Сара, спасибо… Купи себе что-нибудь поесть на эти деньги, ладно?

\- Как скажете, сэр, - она усмехается и идет прочь.

***

Пересчитав все деньги, что наскреблись в карманах и кошельке, Джон принял решение последовать примеру друзей из полиции и съесть сэндвич. Только не с тунцом, а то вдруг станет таким, как Салли? Джон мысленно сделал «Брр». Такого и врагу не пожелаешь, серьезно.

Заскочив в ближайшую забегаловку, Джон приобрел одно из величайших достижений прогресса: салат, помидор, огурец, лук и бекон, все зажатое между двумя булками. Джон Ватсон рекомендует. 

Пока желудок радовался долгожданной пище, Джон извлек из кармана телефон. Оказывается, там есть такая штука, называется «Телефонная книга». Исключительно умная штука, подсказавшая Джону имя Майкрофта Холмса.

 _Действительно умно, и как я сам до этого не додумался? Выходит, Шерлок был прав, что даже мой телефон умнее меня._

Закончив есть, он набирает SMS Майкрофту. 

_Надо с тобой поговорить, где мы можем встретиться?  
Дж.Х.Ватсон._

Джон не прогадал с выбором способа найти старшего Холмса: вместо того, чтобы бегать по городу и обыскивать места, где бы он мог предположительно быть, достаточно послать ему текстовое сообщение и можно ждать машину с тонированными стеклами, которая тебя доставит с комфортом. Одно только «но»: вам стоит либо действительно заинтересовать Майкрофта, либо быть очень хорошо с ним знакомым. Благодаря Шерлоку, Джону обеспечено второе.

***

Через двадцать минут он уже сидит в кресле в отдельном кабинете в клубе «Диогент» напротив старшего из братьев Холмс. Пробки подзадержали.

\- Итак, мистер Ватсон, в своем текстовом сообщении, которые, как Вы, должно быть, знаете, я ненавижу, Вы сказали, что вам необходимо со мной поговорить. Я надеюсь, что предмет нашего разговора будет иметь неоспоримую ценность для меня. Ну, или, в крайнем случае, для Вас. Итак, о чем бы вы хотели поговорить?

Он безупречен как в своих манерах, так и в своей одежде. Собственно, как всегда.

\- Да, Майкрофт, я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем. Не думаю, что это принесет тебе какую-то пользу, но меня, надеюсь, избавит от мучений.

Он следит за Джоном с прищуром, вытянув тонкую шею.

\- Как давно ты виделся со своим братом?

Он усмехается:

\- Джон, - он особенно делает ударение на имя, ему, должно быть, не понравилось фамильярное обращение к его неприкосновенной фигуре. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня нет брата.

\- Слушай, я знаю, у вас с ним всю жизнь не было особых братских чувств, ты свистнул всех его смурфов и прочее, но что бы так?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем Вы толкуете, Джон, у меня нет братьев, я единственный сын в семье.

\- Правда?

\- Да, Джон, правда. Мне нет смысла Вам лгать, во всяком случае, в этих вопросах. 

Последние ниточки, связывавшие Джона с Шерлоком, начинают ускользать из пальцев.

\- Могут меня отвезти домой? 

***

А потолок на сам деле не совсем потолок. Это лабиринт трещин. Маленьких и больших. Ровных и извилистых, в желтых потеках. Если смотреть на них достаточно долго, можно потеряться в их переплетении. Просто стать кем-то или чем-то, ничего не значащим. Жить среди трещинок и смыслом жизни будет как выбраться из лабиринта. Свернуть направо или налево? Остановиться или бежать вперед? Как выйти? Трещины на потолке - просто трещины. Нет лабиринта, и тебя нет, и меня нет.

Джон смотрит в потолок. 

Делает вдох и узнает тонкий, почти испарившийся аромат одеколона Шерлока.

Смотрит в потолок. И узнает одну трещину. Она особенная. Ну, не то чтобы особенная. Но она имеет историю. Связанную с Шерлоком. 

_\- Зачем тебе теннисный мячик, если ты не играешь в теннис?_

_\- Почему ты решил, что я не играю в теннис? - Шерлок, приподнимая бровь, берет со стола книгу и нарекает ее ракеткой. - Смотри как он у меня ловко подпрыгивает!_

_После особенно сильного удара, мячик улетает, забыв про законы гравитации прямо в небо. Но до неба не долетает, помешал потолок. И потолку досталось._

_\- Упс._

Вся квартира полна мелочами о нем. О человеке, которого не существует. С этим сегодня Джон приходил к Элле.

\- Его не существует.

\- Вы уверены?

Она сидит, привычно закинув ногу на ногу, готовая слушать, помогать. 

\- Его никто не помнит. Значит, его не существует, - в воздухе повисает недоговоренность. Этакое молчаливое "но". Элла прекрасно его чувствует.

\- Но?.. - переспрашивает она.

\- Но он существовал! Прошу Вас, Элла, поверьте мне. Он действительно существовал, это не игры моего разума.

Долго она смотрела молча на Джона. Пытаясь понять, правду ли говорит он. Или это действительно болезнь? 

\- Я не лгу! Но это не так, ведь, клянусь вам, я не сумасшедший! Я знал его, я жил с ним, он мой друг!

Он даже не заметил, что произнес это вслух, почти выкрикнул.

\- Джон... Есть одна, пожалуй, последняя вещь, которую я могу для Вас сделать. И да, я верю Вам, Джон. 

Она берет карандаш и, несколько раз неуверенно, будто решая верно ли поступает, крутанула его между пальцами. Резко выдохнув, на обратной стороне своей визитки написала номер.

\- Есть один человек... Позвоните ему. Этот человек безоговорочно поверит Вам и поможет, куда лучше меня. Джон, Вы абсолютно здоровы и я верю всему, что вы говорите.

Она замолчала, будто раскаявшись в своей откровенности.

\- Время приема закончилось, Вам пора, Джон, - произнесла она не глядя на него.

Джон встал и так же, не глядя на Эллу, направился к выходу. Его догнали слова, брошенные будто в пустоту.

\- Он сумасшедший, но он умнее всех, кого вы когда-либо знали. И он куда нормальнее всех, кого вы когда-либо встречали.

Джон обернулся и пристально глядел на Эллу, которая устремила свой взгляд в окно. Вдруг, будто очнувшись, она перевела взгляд на Джона.

\- До свидания, Джон.


End file.
